


Abandoned Road

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Cuddling Drabbles [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Boys In Love, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mutant Road Trip, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Short & Sweet, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Erik and Charles's car break down in the middle of nowhere.





	Abandoned Road

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the cuddle prompt list: https://visionarygalaxy.tumblr.com/post/187541345666/cuddling-prompts 
> 
> Five: Backseat

“Erik,” Charles said with a groan. “Stop. Its dead and no amount of tinkering will restart it.”

The other man scowled, unsurprisingly of course, mind darkening and flashing with his frustration. In front of him, the hood of the car was up, and its insides revealed in a vain attempt to fix the offending vehicle. It had been terrible to begin with, the FBI deciding they weren’t in need of anything too sturdy, and as Erik had predicted, it had finally given its last.

“What do you expect me to do Charles? I don’t see you coming up with any solutions.”

His tone was aggravated though the words were quite petulant in Charles’s opinion. They really were in a bit of a bind. It was late, nearly eleven and the stretch of road they’d been travelling was as good as abandoned, the nearest town still two hours away. Around them, desert like terrain taunted them with its unhelpfulness.

Charles sighed, rubbing at his forehead and willing his migraine to go away, to no avail of course, “we’re stuck for the night, but in the morning, I should be able to influence someone to come and give us a hand.”

Erik raised an eyebrow, “you can reach that far?”

When he needed to, “yes.”

“Just do it now then.”

Charles had to bite his lip to keep from snapping. He and Erik had only recently come to an understanding, sort of. Attraction and sex were probably the simplest aspects of their relationship…everything else was a whirlwind of emotions and contradictions. Charles had to remind himself that Erik didn’t understand his mutation, let alone his limits.

So, instead he sighed and infused hard won patience into his voice, “Erik, I’ve just spent the entire day using my telepathy to find our most recent recruit, while simultaneously blocking out the barrage of voices and emotions that come from such a highly receptive state for hours on end. I am exhausted and while I _could_ reach out and pluck someone from their beds, I won’t. The chance of projecting things I’d rather not is extremely high at the moment and as a rule, I don’t go rummaging in delicate minds when I’m in that state.”

Erik frowned, staring at him with arms crossed in a decidedly scrutinizing gaze. Charles held it, recognizing the man’s indecisiveness on whether or not to push. He wouldn’t of course, Erik, though he’d never admit it, had a soft spot for those he considered his own. Charles knew intimately that he’d only recently fallen into that category.

As expected, he relented, slamming the hood of the car shut and not quite meeting his eyes, “fine, then what do you suggest we do for the rest of the night?”

Charles bit back a smile, knew better then to gloat in the face of the man’s acquiesce, “I need to sleep, and recharge and I suggest you do the same.”

Erik glanced at the tiny car, unimpressed.

Charles remained unruffled, “you take the back seat, you’re taller. I’ll sit in front.”

“You’d be more comfortable in the back,” Erik pointed out.

“I’m small, I can be comfortable wherever I want to be. You on the other hand, will stay up all night if you try to sit in the front.”

“I’ve done it before.”

“Erik,” Charles sighed.

“You’re the one we need to be awake and alert tomorrow Charles. Take the backseat.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

They stared at each other and Charles realized the ridiculousness of the situation. Here they were, practically standing on the roadside with their broken car, the desert sand around them, squaring off about sleeping arrangements. If he was honest, part of him was charmed by Erik’s adamant refusal to subject Charles to the front seat but it was rather tarnished by the glare and defensive posture.

Charles ran a hand through his hair. He really was exhausted, a distant headache tapping at the back of his skull, warning him he’d been overexerting himself for quite some time. Usually he could go much longer then this, but his mind had felt sensitive and prickly since Cerebro. Not that he’d admit it.

“I have an idea. A compromise so we can stop acting like school children.”

Erik’s frown deepened. Charles ignored it.

“Get in the backseat.”

“N-”

“Erik,” he snapped.

Apparently, that was enough. Erik was rightly startled at Charles’s tone and with stiff movements he walked over and climbed into the backseat. He sat, as though they were about to go for a drive and this time Charles didn’t even try to hide his smile.

“Lay down, try to get comfortable.”

Erik shot him a look but reluctantly did as he was told. It was a tight fit for the tall German, leaving his legs bent at the knee but resting against the opposite door. He used his jacket to make a pillow against the hard door while simultaneously using his abilities to create a smooth groove to rest on.

He still wasn’t quite comfortable, too busy watching Charles wearily, no doubt prepared to jump up the moment he made his way to the front seat. Luckily that wasn’t his intention in the least, “good, now don’t say anything until I’m settled.”

Charles opened the door where Erik’s feet rested and watched the way Erik’s eyes opened almost comically wide as he began to climb in on top of him. It was difficult of course, with how thin the seat was, but Charles had fit into tougher spaces before. Charles carefully fitted his knees on either side of Erik and pulled the door closed behind him. He then stretched out across that long, lean torso, let his legs do the same until they weren’t so much of an issue and continued to shift until he was in a semi-comfortable position.

He was just wriggling into his final place when long fingers gripped his waist tightly, making Charles glance up at Erik’s face, which seemed strained, “please stop moving or we won’t be getting any sleep tonight at all.”

Charles never could help himself, “I haven’t had sex in a car in ages,” he said wistfully.

That, finally, earned an aborted laugh from Erik, “not tonight.”

He blinked up at the man whose own sharp teeth now glistened in the dim lighting. Before he could summon a response that wasn’t; _please just fuck me now,_ Erik shook his head and tightened his arms around Charles, effectively trapping him there.

Despite himself, he instantly relaxed. Erik was warm and familiar and safe. It was almost impossible not to fall asleep when being held in his arms, as he had been discovering these past couple of weeks. And although Charles was decidedly keeping his promise not to look into Erik’s mind, it was impossible to block out the similar feeling of contentment that radiated from him.


End file.
